As a stator for an electric rotary machine, an electric rotary machine using segmented coils has been proposed. For example, a stator for an electric rotary machine is proposed in Patent Literature 1 in which slot coils disposed in slots of a stator core and connection coils disposed on outer side of the stator core and making up bridge portions are coupled by caulking to form coil loops.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an electric rotary machine has been increasing in power. Since the performance of the electric rotary machine is deteriorated due to the temperature rise of the stator coil, a method of cooling the stator coil or the like is considered as a countermeasure. For example, a method of cooling the stator coil by supplying refrigerant from the above of the coil end toward the coil end is proposed.